Two Worlds, Two Problems, Two people, Two Halves of a Whole
by fari30
Summary: Angelica Sparks and Paul LaHote live in two different worlds, one in a sad real story, the other in a scary fiction story right out of a book. They have two problems, one is a sixteen-year-old newly orphan and the other is a wolf. They are two different people but yet, somehow the two halves of a whole. ON HIATUS look for my other story soon that is Embry/OC
1. full summary

SUMMARY:

Angelica Sparks, also known as Angie or Ang by her friends, has the perfect life in California despite the fact that her dad left her mom when she was pregnant with Angie. She goes to her high school and has a handful of friends- the real ones, not the fake ones that most popular people have. She gets straight As without really trying and has the beautiful, shiny blond hair some girls would die to have. She also has a beautiful light tan since she is half-Quileute, her mom is a Quileute and her dad wasn't. All was well until the first day of school.

After she came from school, she had done her homework and had eaten dinner but it was late at night and her mom still hadn't come home from shopping. Then, a police officer comes to break the news. Her mom died in the car crash.

Angie's whole life turns upside down, making her dizzy and want to go hide in a hole, and before she knew it, she is on the flight to La Push, going on an extended vacation to live with her cousin Kim and her uncle Frank. Who knows what is waiting for her there?

Paul LaHote, the biggest jerk and the most infamous ladies man known to the world, has the worst life imaginable times two. He has the worst parents possible- going partying until late at night, drinking all day, wasting their money on drugs, making Paul pay all the bills and not giving a care on what their children are doing. He just wishes that his parents were normal like everyone else's.

Then, one day, Paul has had enough and gets angry, and I mean REALLY angry! He runs to the woods beside his house and suddenly he has four paws and a snout with sharp teeth that are able to rip into a vampire's hard skin. Suddenly, Paul is thrust into the world of vampires and werewolves he never knew existed. Now, he has another heavy burden added to his already-full-of-burdens shoulders- pass high school , pay the bills, protect and take care of his younger sister Chloe _and_ keep the whole population of La Push safe from the bloodsucking monsters.

What happens when Paul imprints on Angie and they happen to be to parts of a soul and two halves of a whole? Will they let the other help them and comfort them or will the sorrows be locked in their hearts? And it certainly doesn't help the fact that Kim had warned Angie about Paul and how he is a player and treats girls like shit.

**A/N: Hi, okay this is my first, ever story here on fan fiction. I'm sooooo nervous right now. OMG! And I'm so much younger than some of you people here. You guys are like adults or at least close. UGH! Please give this story a chance. (Giving puppy dog eyes! Imagine the cutest puppy dog eyes ever, then times two. Ya, that's how cute my puppy dog eyes are.) So won't you make my day and give it a chance? I have this whole plot planned and it'll be awesome! Also, can you guys please take a few precious seconds of you amazing lives and leave me a short,quick review? Constructive criticism is always welcome. Actually, feedback will be greatly appreciated. **

**Thank you, **

**Fari30**

**Peace out!**

**P.S. Okay I just edited this thing for a few grammar and spelling mistakes cuz I want it to be perfect! though it is still far from perfect and therefore, I need a beta. If anybody is interested can yo please just P.M. me or something? **

**P.P.S. If I get at least one review I'll update it on Friday...! so please take 5 secs out of your lives and you'll get the next chappy a day early! **


	2. Why Do I Have Weird Feeling In My Gut p1

**Hello! Guess what? I'm alive! …This is the part where you guys say 'What a lovely surprise!' Well, I prefer that than getting tomatoes thrown at me, anyway. I know I was supposed to post last Friday but lots of things came up and the excuses are at the bottom along with some pretty important stuff you should definitely read.**

**Okay, now I you noticed that it is chapter one PART ONE. Well the whole chapter was larger than my other chapters, so I decided to make it two parts. Heck, only part one is nine pages and 3270 words.**

_**Very important**_**: ****Firstly, ****you guys should really check out my profile where I posted information about the story and Angie and the timeline and when this story is taking place and everything so that you guys can understand the story better. **

**Second, at the start of each chapter, there is the time and date. I think you guys should really note that as it would really help you at the beginning of the story.**

**Thirdly, this story will go a little slow at first but I plan on putting Paul's POV in chapter two, though there will be no Angie in it. Just the first time Paul phased.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything Twilight related except my O.C.s: Angie and Violin and Leopard. (You'll soon know who they are)**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Chapter one: Why do I have a weird feeling in my gut?! Did I mention it's weird? **

**PART ONE****!**

Angie's Point of View

Sunday, September 3, 2013 10:40p.m. Night Before the First Day of School

I lay in my bed, wide awake, going through the checklist that I made, for the first day of school, through my head.

- Do I have my first day of 11th Grade clothes tomorrow?** Check!**

- Did I pack my bag with everything that I need? **Check!**

- Did I plan a prank to play on the teacher that's the prank victim this year: Mr. Traveski, this year's science teacher? Uhh... no, not yet. BUUUTTT... I have plenty of time to figure it out with my two best friends **(no she doesn't ;D)**. Their names are Violet (also known as Vi) and Leopold (also known as Leo)

- Do I remember where all the classrooms are and the names of the teachers? (Try to picture a map of school and each of the teachers) **Check!**

Tomorrow is going to be awesome! The first day of my junior year! Yay! *Does a little happy dance in my head.*

But... if everything is so great than why do I have a weird, sickening feeling in my guts telling me otherwise? I try to shake off the feeling and focus on something else. OOOHH! My ceiling is suddenly so interesting. Were there always those squiggly little design lines up there? They look exactly the way my stomach is feeling right now...

Uh... Uh... I NEED A DISTRACTION! DISTRACTION!

GOT IT! I didn't finish checklist!

- Did I sleep early so that I wouldn't be late for school tomorrow?

I turn my head to see the time on my clock. And there was a stunned moment of silence before... "WHAT?! No way is it already 11:15p.m.! My clock is a liar! You stupid clock! Always lying! I should wash your... face? Screen? With a soap! Ya! That got to teach you a lesson!" I shrieked.

I hurriedly tiptoed out of the bed and turned off the light to my room, hoping I didn't wake my mom from her sleep. Turns out I didn't have to worry, though. Well, she is a very, very, VERY deep sleeper...

I climbed onto my bed and covered myself with a blanket before turning onto my side. I mumbled about my stupid, liar clock as I slept, along with a funny feeling in my gut that said something would go horribly wrong tomorrow. I couldn't shake off that feeling no matter how much I tried.

Two worlds, two problems, two people and two halves of a whole

Monday, September 4, 2013. 7:45 a.m. First Day of School!

**RIIIIINNNGGG! RIIINNNGGG! **

I woke up from a fabulous dream to a sound that was awfully similar to the sound of a cat dying. I was about throw my alarm across the room before I got a glance at where the hands on the clock pointed and saw that it was 7:45 am. Heck, I'm going to be late for the FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL! Stupid clock, I thought I had set it for 7:15. Then, I remembered a blurry memory of waking up twice, once at 7:15 and another time at 7:30, to put the stupid, ugly thing on snooze. Huh... I guess this time it was my fault, something that rarely happens, at least in my opinion. Or the other way I guess, I always make mistakes. It greatly depends on your view of things. Getting a little off topic here, my bad. Again, huh...

I quickly got off the bed and out the door before bombarding through the bathroom door that made a dangerously loud sound. For a second, I wondered if I had broken it before remembering that I am behind my schedule for the first day of school.

In twenty- five minutes, I was fed, dressed and ready for school. I stood in front of my mirror one last time before going out the door.

"Bye mom," I shouted when I heard my mom's bedroom door open with a squeak, cueing she was up. "I'm going to school! Ya! First day of school, watch your back because Angie is coming your way!" I yelled out like a war cry and ran out the door with a laughing mom behind me.

I jogged to the bus stop two blocks away. The bus arrived not a second after I reached the stop.

I mumbled a quick hello to the driver as I got on the bus. I went straight to the back and got the window seat. I'm one of the only three people from junior or senior year that actually go on the bus and all the others are freshmen and sophomores. I sat by myself every day because, trust me when I say this, you do NOT want to sit beside the other two. In my opinion, it's really not fair that 99% of my high population above the age of 16 have a car but I don't. It's so not fair! Hardy har har. Look who's talking?_ I_ am the one usually telling people that life is not fair, and to suck it up and deal with it. Because if it was, I would've had a dad who actually cared enough for me to stay, my mom wouldn't have had to earn the money that two people should earn together, I wouldn't have to feel guilty every time I ask my mom for something and she wouldn't have to feel so bad every time she can't afford something I want. See, that is the exact reason why I haven't asked my mom for a car. I _know_ we can't afford a car right now, I see no point in asking and making my mom feel guilty as well. We have a hard enough time trying to just pay all the freaking bills.

On a less serious note, I sat beside Chewing Pole, one of the three people that also go in the bus and she is in her senior year, once. Well her real name is... okay, I forgot her real name but it rhymes with pole. Honestly, I don't even know why it's pole. Like, Seriously?! What kind of a nick name is Chewing 'POLE'?! She got the "chewing" part because she chews something AT ALL TIMES. She's either chewing gum, the end of her pencil or anything that she can get her hands on. It's actually kind of gross.

Anyway, I sat next to her one time and I discovered that she does NOT talk and if you try to talk to her she will completely ignore you. Well, either that or she's deaf... **(It's not meant to be offensive to anybody who is deaf or has any other disabilities, it's just written there. I am not criticizing it, or any other disability for that matter, in my story. And I apologize to anybody that **_**does**_** find it offensive. I'm Sorry!) **My other discovery was that when she's done chewing a small piece of something, she spits it out... that was disgusting. But she has a talent, and when I say a talent, I mean a TALENT! By the time we had arrived at school that day (it's a twenty minute drive), she had drawn a self-portrait completed with a pencil sticking out of her mouth. It was perfect with shading and all that. I wonder how she draws something so good in so little time. It'd take me at least two hours to do it half as good. However, that was the last time I sat with her.

I looked out the window. The bus ride gives me a whole lot of time- sometimes unwanted and seriously despised- to think. Like right now, the bus ride gives me twenty minutes to think about why I have a weird sinking feeling in my stomach... the same feeling I had last night. The same one that makes me want to puke and it's the exact one I couldn't get rid of. Hell, this is on persistent sinking feeling. Whatever is causing this can't be good.

I try not to duel what the "whatever" is. The last time I'd had this feeling, we got robbed. I know! How awesome is that?

We were trying so hard to save enough money to have a good Christmas but the world must truly hate us. We barely scraped one present for each other. And this- this "feeling" is like double the worse than last time.

I was so lost in thought that I hadn't even noticed that we had arrived to school. I slung my bag over my shoulder and grandma-walked -or speed walked whichever you prefer- to the door and got out.

I hadn't as much taken two steps when I heard "Angel!" And got my breath knocked out by Violin when she threw herself in my arms and squeezed me into a bear hug. Leopard followed her and just patted me on the back, for which I was grateful.

I noticed that you noticed that my Violin called me Angel instead of Angie or Ang. And that I called Violet and Leopold Violin and Leopard instead of Vi or Leo. Well that's because we nick named each other something that goes with our names and personality. I am Angel because first of all, it goes perfectly with my real name; Angelica. And second of all, most adults think I'm an angel even if I'm not. MWAHHAHHA! I just never get caught doing un-Angelic/devilish stuff.

Vi is Violin because that also goes with Violet and she is like an instrument and music, itself. Always making noises and babbling on and is adorable and amazing but obsessing over it or being around it too much is not good for you.

Leo is Leopard because of his name and he is also really fast at doing everything and learns really fast. And the fact that he can run like a leopard supports that. I swear our parents knew what kind of personality we'll have and named us according to it. Oohhhh... maybe they are psyches.

Awesome!

"Ohmigod! I haven't seen you in like for-ever! So how's it going gurlfriend?" Violin chirped, bouncing on the heels of her feet.

"Calm down, Violin." I commanded. "And as to the rest of your statement, we talked yesterday and saw each other on Saturday when you came over to pick our first day clothes remember?"

"See? I told you forever," then she turned her attention to my clothes, looking at me up and down. "Speaking of which, you look simply _dashing_." Violin complemented with a fake British accent. "These shoes totally complement your top and the dark blue colour of the top highlights your tannish skin and bring out the bright green in your eyes. Perfect!" She gushed.

"Uhh... thanks! It does kind of look good doesn't it? Well you're the one who picked it out, Fashion Queen." I raked my hand through my hair,-that was currently out and framed around my face- suddenly self-conscious. I suddenly remembered Leopard was still there, he was being so quiet today. "Hi, Leopard! How's it going?"

"O-okay, I guess," he managed to spit out.

Was it just me or was he acting really nervous?

"Are you okay, Leopard?" I asked a little concerned.

"No! I have lung cancer but I decided to come to school today. I mean what have I got to lose, right? Except experience in my junior year, that is," his voice was dripping with sarcasm.

That's my Leopard!

"So, give me your schedule! Now!" Violin shrieked. "What classes do we have together?"

I had barely gotten the schedule out of my bag before it was snatched out of my hands and into Violin's. She and Leopard stood beside each other, comparing their schedules with mine. Their hands were touching and he was kind of leaning over her to look at my schedule on her other hand. I felt a twinge of something deep in my stomach. It was different from the sinking feeling.

Was it... JEALOUSY?! What the hell? I don't even like Leopard. He's just my best friend; but he does have really cute brown hair that falls over his face. It was cutest gesture when he brushed it out of his crystal blue eyes.

Ugh! Stop it, Angie! *smacks myself across the face mentally*

Oh God, no! Don't tell me he's looking at me wondering why the hell I was staring and glaring at him at the same time. I swiftly looked down and felt a little blush come over my cheeks. NO! No, no, no! Don't do this to me. Traitor blush!

What I am really wondering is that why I suddenly feel like this toward him when I practically saw him as a brother just yesterday.

After great, long moments -about 5 seconds- of wise thinking, I came to only one conclusion.

PUBERTY! Oh how much I hate that thing! Even the name sounds weird. What kind of a weird name is puberty? I wonder what were the names of the poor kids whose dad (or mom) invented this word.

A quick snapping in front of my face brought me out of my daze.

"Have you heard a word I said?" Violin asked irritated.

"Uhh...sorry?" I squeaked.

Violin shook her head at me and repeated. "I said none of us have the first period with each other but we all have the same class in period three. So, bye people. See you in about… two hours." She waved good bye and skipped to the direction of her class.

That left Leopard and I standing there in awkward silence. Yeah, I know, I just had an awkward silence with my best friend. And we NEVER have awkward silences between the two of us.

Stupid feelings.

That just made me wonder for a second if he liked me the same way I liked him. But like I said, just for a second. I quickly banished the thought from my head.

I stood there, fidgeting and looking at him as he put his weight on his other foot. Adorable! Did I really just think that?! I was mortified and internally kicked myself.

"Uhh... I'm going to go to class now," I turned around, thinking about my favourite new line "Uhh..." I know! Awesome, right? Totally laughable! note the excessive use of sarcasm there.

"Angel?" Leopard asked from behind me and I turned around so quickly I stumbled a little.

Talk about embarrassing! Luckily, Leopard didn't notice because apparently he was too nervous about something. I wonder what it is...?

Leopard took a deep breath and blurted it out, "I was wondering if you would like to go to the movies with me this Friday?" He looked at the ground soon after.

I was speechless and a ridiculous smile started creeping up my face. I had to bit my lips, hard, to stop from creeping him out with a freakishly large smile.

I said, what I hoped, confidently, "I would love to."

He let out a sigh of relief and I bit my cheek from laughing out loud. He didn't think I would actually reject him, did he? "I'll pick you up at eight?"

"Perfect!" I exclaimed and finally headed toward my class as I waved a small goodbye. We don't want to be late on our first day, now do we?

Friday couldn't come soon enough!

* * *

**Now let's start with why I couldn't post sooner shall we? See, I **_**was **_**going to post last Friday but then, I got a PM saying M. Michelon could be my beta so, I sent her the chapter to edit and I'll post it after she was done editing. Then, in the evening of Friday, I came down with a sough and a fever. It got even worse on Saturday and I could barely last five minutes without coughing and sneezing. Therefore, my parents told me to rest and no phone or laptop. Then, on Sunday, we had a freaking BLACKOUT! In this cold! No electricity, no heat, no INTERNET! We were all shivering and we couldn't even heat our food! So we had to order takeout. The blackout lasted until Tuesday and I don't know how I lasted this long in the cold. I officially hate snow. After the electricity came, my mom made my dad, sister, and I help her clean the house, which was a freaking mess, by the way. It took us whole Tuesday to make the place look livable again. On Wednesday, fan fiction decided it hated me and didn't let me go on my account. So, on Thursday, I finally got to go and I was so happy. I got over sixty views and two reviews! Thank you M. Michelon and RANDOM COOKIE NINJA for your reviews! It means more than you'll ever know.**

**Now, from the paragraph above you probably figured out I got a new beta! Yay for M. Michelon! She is an amazing author and her stories her awesome! Go check them out! And I owe her thanks for encouraging and inspiring me without knowing. Thank you!**

**I discovered something, I write long A/Ns. Anyway, please review! Did you like it? Did you hate it? What your favourite line? Did I make you laugh or smile? Please tell me all or any of those by reviewing or PMing me, or if you just want to talk about random stuff, I'm still here. And if you review, I'll PM you a really cute bunny!**

**Thank you for reading! **

**Fari30!**

**Peace out!**


	3. why is the a weird feeling in my gut 2

**hullo! How you people doing? I didn't get any reviews last chapter. eh... your loss, nobody got a super cute bunny. **

**anyway, I have a sudden urge to read a Jacob/Lissie fanfic. Lissie is the girl who Jacob saw in the park when he borrowed Edward's car in Breaking Dawn. she was like, hi, you look like you are looking for someone...? and then Jake was like uh, she's not here. and yadi yadi ya. so, if you guys know any fanfic with that pair, please tell me, or if you guys decide to write one, just tell please!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter One: Why do I have a weird feeling in my gut? Did I mention It's Weird?**

**PART TWO**

Angie's Point of View

Monday, September 4, 2013 3:15 p.m. Angie came home from school

I opened the door wide, before shouting, "Mom! I'm home!"

I slammed the door shut behind me and danced and twirled my way to the closet, smiling like an idiot all the while.

Today had been a good day. In third period, the blush was always visible, what with Leopard and I peeking at each other and looking away quickly every five minutes. However, it doubled every time we caught the other staring at us. Eek! If I was excited about Friday before, it was nothing compared to how desperate I was, now, for it to come.

I slipped off of my running shoes and skipped over to the kitchen, following the, oh so heavenly, smell. Yum!

"Hi, Mom. I smell lasagna! And it smells Dehh- licious! Yum!" I complimented her as I sat down on a chair, very gracefully, might I add.

"Why Thank You, My Dear!" She said in a British accent- I swear everybody does that nowadays- and bowed in a very feminine manner before turning around and getting me a plate of Lasagna.

I dug in it the moment it was set on the table and stuffed all I could in my mouth. I'm usually more polite but what can I say? It's mom's cooking _and_ it is lasagna.

"Amazing!" I said, with food stuffed in my mouth and gave my mom thumbs up.

"No talking with your mouth full, oh, and thanks," my mom scolded. Then, she seemed to remember something important and told me. "We're all out of chocolate; I'm just going to drop by the grocery store. I want to make chocolate chip cookies later."

"Mmmk-ay," I didn't look up from my food as I replied but heard her take her car keys.

"I'll be back soon, promise. BYE!" She shouted and I heard a soft click of the door indicating that it's closing.

If only I knew she wouldn't be able to keep her promise. Oh, if only.

But of course, I was lost to the world as, for the next five minutes, I ate my delicious, DELICIOUS Lasagna without any interruptions and my mind only on the single piece of heaven before me.

I put the plate in the sink after eating and wandered to my room. After making my bed, picking up dirty laundry from the ground and organizing my books according to the author in my bookshelf, - I clean up when I'm bored, confused, or have nothing to do, this time it's the first and last one- I decided that I'd better just do my homework now rather than later.

I got my math book out and started doing the problems assigned. After finishing one problem and solving another half, I got bored. Surprise, surprise! I mean who wouldn't be? Unless- unless you like math! Or even worse, your favorite subject is MATH! Tsk- tsk. I have a feeling we are NOT going to be very good friends. *shakes head very solemnly*

I put my math away and got out my other homework: reading 'Hamlet' by Shakespeare. I would like to say that I did much better reading this than math, as reading is one of my favourite things to do l, but not really, I sucked at that too. But can you blame me? Why we still have to read such old books with such old English is still an unknown wonder. We're in the 21st century now, for God's sake. However, I am proud to say reading still outlasted Math by, oh... 27 seconds. Stop thinking stupid thoughts and laughing at me! I know you are! Stop it! Stop! ...Ya, that's much better.

I sighed as I leaned against the back of my chair. My decision had been made on what to do next. Oh, SCREW homework (figuratively, not literally. You people with dirty minds), I'm gonna draw. I replaced Hamlet with my sketchbook, pencil, and a picture of a flower I took while I was at the park. I stretched my hands in front of me and cracked my fingers, and then... I started sketching.

After who knows how long, I was finally somewhat finished sketching. I brought my sketch in front of my face and closely inspected it. This petal is a little too long. I put the sketch back on the table, stuck my tongue out from the side of my mouth, and started perfecting the sketch like my life depended on it.

I got a little thirsty after a while and decided to get a drink. I descended down the stairs and searched the whole first floor to discover my mom still hasn't returned. I took a quick glance at the clock in the living room and turned back around to head to the kitchen to get a drink. It took my mind about 5 seconds to fully comprehend what I just saw. I ran up the stairs, all thoughts of getting a drink forgotten, and looked at my alarm clock, my watch and every single other clock in the house. All of them had the same numbers, or pointed to them in some cases, on the screen: 10:45 p.m. Where had the time gone? I really suck at remembering anything else when I am eating, taking photos, or DRAWING.

Where is my mom? She said that she would be back soon. She went out at about 3:45 and now it is 10:45, I'm pretty sure it doesn't take seven hours to buy chocolate.

Don't panic, Angie! Something probably just came up or she might've met one of her old friends from high school or something. Ya, that's it, she loses track of time or anything else when she meets one of her good, ol' friends. I calmed down for about three seconds before panic flared up again. But if she did meet one of her friends, she would have called me. She always calls me and gushes about it when she meets her friends, right in front of them.

I started pacing back and forth from the front door and to the other side of the living room.

"It's okay. It's okay, Angie. Just- just eat something now and when mom comes you can help her bake cookies and gulp those down too. Ya, that's what I'll do, I'll eat!" I said to myself.

I grabbed something from the refrigerator, -I'm not really sure what is was but I suspect it might've been some of the leftover Lasagna from lunch- heat it, and went over to the couch in front of the T.V.

I turned on the T.V. and started watching whatever was on.

A ringing of a bell brought me back to attention. I must have fallen asleep because I don't remember what I was watching on the T.V. and my plate of Lasagna on my lap was still full. Ya, the plate of food was still full. That's something new!

Oh ya, the bell. It must be mom, she is gonna pay hell for this! A quick glance at the clock told me it was 12:10. Oh, she is going to pay a very BIG hell for this.

I got off the couch and headed to open the door. I had a whole lecture planned. I swiftly opened the door and took a deep breath to start talking but stopped short when I saw not my mom, but a police officer.

"Hello. You must be Miss Sparks?" The officer asked.

"Uh... yeah?" It came out more like a question. Why was he here? I didn't do anything, at least not that I remember of. And where is my mom?!

"Well, Miss Sparks. I have some news for you. Your mother was coming home, but on the way, her car collided with another car, whose driver happened to be drunk and wasn't paying attention. Your mother is in a terrible state right now and you need to come immediately. She has been asking for you." The police officer announced. I gaped at him with my mouth open and suddenly, my knees gave away beneath me and I feel to the floor, my hands covering my face as I tried not to cry.

Two Worlds, Two Problems, Two People, Two Halves of a Whole

I sat in the police cruiser as I waited for us to arrive to the hospital my mom had been admitted to. I sat there staring into space, doing nothing, thinking nothing.

After what could've been ten minutes or ten hours, I never would've been able to tell the difference, we arrived at the hospital. I ran out of the cruiser and followed the officer. Has he never heard of walking fast? Frustrated, I let out a 'humph' and followed him at his own pace. When we got in, he pointed to a door saying she's in there and to be quiet. She's probably sleeping.

I barely heard anything after 'there' as I ran into the room to see the only bed there occupied by... not my mother. My mom had thick, dark, black hair with a deep tan complexion. This woman here had next to no hair and the ones she did have were a grey, tangled mess- something that never happens to mom's hair. And the skin colour of the woman lying there was almost eerily pale, much like a corpse. However, I knew she wasn't dead from the slight movement of her chest as she breathed and the beep of the heart monitor.

I turned around to tell the officer there had been a mistake and the woman lying here was not my mom, when the woman opened her eyes and all hopes of being a mistake were all gone. Her dark brown eyes reflected myself up at me and I knew that this lady lying on the bed was, indeed, my mom.

I ran to her side and knelt beside the bed, holding her left hand between two of my own.

Her eyes fluttered and she managed to croak out, "Angelica?" All her energy and enthusiasm was gone from her voice.

"Ya mom. I'm right here," I couldn't, wouldn't, let myself cry. I had to be strong for my mom. The only person in the whole world that mattered to me.

"I love you, Angie. Forever and always."

Then her eyes fluttered closed and stayed that way, the heart monitor had gone silent and my mom's hand went limp in between mine.

Suddenly, the dam I had built burst and I let the tears fall freely.

* * *

so? whata think? was it good? bad? horrible? did you find it funny? does my attempt at humor suck? did you like the ending?

tell me all of those stuff by doing one simple thing. REVIEW!


	4. Chapter Two

as you have probably figured out, this story is going on hiatus from this point. the reasons are listed below.

Today

Had been a really crappy day for me. Firstly, I bumped into the grossest guy in the school, and when I mean bumped, I mean practically fell on top of him and I got so pissed! Secondly, I accidentally punched a wall and my hand hurt for the whole school day. Next, my friends and I, along with the teacher, were playing catch with a tennis ball in DPA. Then, the teacher, Mr. Ford, had apparently said he stopped playing but I hadn't heard. So I may or may not have thrown the tennis ball at him and it may or may not have hit his left eye. Thankfully, the teacher was really humorous and the ball hadn't really hurt him, so, I didn't get in trouble. After that, I had a huge headache and my class is NOT quiet. None of them know what it means to whisper. We either don't talk or talk and we also never stop talking. So, it didn't help my mood and I almost punched the guy beside me in the eye, but with my extreme self-control, I managed not to. Now, to the reason why I decided to put this story on hiatus: I came home and was sooo glad that I get to go to my phone. Well, from this day on, January 16 is my unlucky day. I dropped my phone. The screen cracked and the touch screen doesn't work anymore. I wrote all my chapters on it and wrote the whole chapter three was on it and nowhere else. Well, can't get access to that anymore and I honestly don't feel like writing it all over again right now.

So, I'm gonna make this book the third book in the series and the first book will be posted on the first weekend of February, so watch out for it. It's a Embry/ OC story.

Hey, so you guys know any good after BD stories where the Cullen family goes to high school again? What about a good Twilight and Percy Jackson and the Olympians crossover? If you do, please review and tell me.

Here is the last chapter for a long while. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Two: Probably Seeing My Best Friends for the Last Time**

Angie's Point of View

Wednesday, September 5, 2013 11:00a.m. Packing Her Mom's Room

I did a 180° turn as I took everything in the little room that used to belong to my mom. I looked from the queen size bed that hadn't been slept in for three days, to the closet that still held all of my mom's clothing. I slowly went up to the closet and opened the door with shaking fingers. I was revealed to neatly organized clothes either folded in piles on the shelves or hanging on hangers.

I fingered the silky, soft fabric of the dress that my mom had always wanted for me to wear at my Senior Prom. I quickly tugged it off the hanger and neatly folded it and placed it in the suitcase. Her wish was going to come true for that one. Though I don't know if I'll actually be in shape to go to my Senior Prom in the first place. I don't think I can ever wear that dress and not break down crying.

I pushed back the pricks of tears that were threatening to spill.

I then went over to her dressing table and took hold of her favourite perfume, vanilla and strawberry scented. I sprayed a bit on my hand and sniffed. The beautiful vanilla, strawberry scent hit my nose.

Memories. Thousands and millions of memories came flooding through the barriers I had been quick to build. I fought those back as well as the tear each memory brought. Fighting a memory, fighting a tear. Fighting back thousands of memories, fighting back thousands of tears. No crying, Angie! Nuh-uh! Not allowed. I won't cry. I blinked back tear after tear.

Ding- Dong!

The doorbell echoed through the house. Who can it be at this time of the day?

"Coming!" I yelled as I climbed down the stairs. Sniffling and trying to fix my hair.

As I opened the door, I was hit by a loud sob and a, "Oh, I'm so sorry, Angel! I just found out! Why didn't you tell us?"

I looked back and forth at Violin and Leopard, wide eyed. How could I have forgotten them? And here I thought the only things I'd be missing from California when I went to La Push were my mom, this house full of memories of good times and experiences and the sun! These two people standing before me were right there on my "Things I'll Miss in California" list with my mom.

I stepped forward and wrapped them both in a group hug as Violin furiously wiped at her fallen tears and Leopard looked at me with a heart broken expression. They were really close with my mom, too and even though they weren't my mom's own children, she treated them like it. As they treated my mom like she were their mother, too.

"I'm sorry! I just had a lot in my mind and I was always busy calling other people, arranging things, like my current guardian and stuff. You know, since I'm not eighteen yet. I was busy running around yesterday; I even went to bed at twelve. I'm so, so sorry." I explained quickly, my hands went flying all over the place as I desperately hoped they'd understand. I was extremely furious at myself for not remembering myself and letting them know sooner.

"Oh, it's okay, I guess," Leopard sighed.

"Hey, aren't you guys supposed to be in school?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"It's lunch break, now, so, we ditched," Leopard explained as he patted Violin, who was still sniffling and hiccupping, on the back.

"Uh... do you guys wanna come into my room now?" I asked awkwardly.

Leopard nodded for the both of them.

Leopard looked confused as he saw the piles of boxes in the living room and frowned at my packed things, as well as, at my practically empty room when we got there.

Violin looked up from her napkins and looked around my room. "Where's all your stuff? And what's up with all the boxes and suitcases?" She asked in a shaky voice.

I took a deep breath and started explaining, "Well, here is the thing. You remember how I told you I needed a guardian since I'm not a legal adult yet, right? See, one of my uncles, my mom's brother, said that he'd be my guardian. That is all good and everything, he's a really nice guy and has a daughter my age, but he doesn't live in California. He lives in a small reservation in Washington called... La Push," my voice broke more than a few times as I waited for their reaction.

"La What- Now?" Violin blinked.

"La Push," my eyes were trained on the floor. I didn't want to watch to see there facial expressions.

"In Washington," Leopard whispered.

I could only nod, fighting back tears for what I thought the thousandth time that day.

"W- When does you flight leave?" Violin was on the verge of tears again.

I looked at my watch: 11:00 a.m. "In about an hour and a half hours," my voice thick with tears.

Now Violin truly broke down. Her hands covered her face and her legs were shaking. Leopard caught her just as her legs gave out and she was about to hit the ground.

"I think we better go back to school, now. Leave you to pack, you know," Leopard said quietly as he helped Violin steadily to her feet and walked to the door.

I could only nod, again. This might be the last time I might ever see them. We three have been best friends since we were in diapers. Defending and fighting with each other the minute we could talk.

"Bye," Violin had managed to stop crying. "C- Call me as soon as you're there. And don't forget to email me every, single day with every single detail. It'll be like I'm right there with you. I'll be waiting, don't you forget."

"Okay, bye," I hugged her tight and she squeezed me back like I was her life line. God, I'd miss her, so, so much. "And you better reply to my emails."

Violin gave me a small smile, which I tried to return. Trust me, I tried, but I'm pretty sure it didn't look like a smile.

Then, I turned to Leopard.

"I'll miss you," he said. "We didn't even manage to play a prank on anybody this year. NOR did we get caught because you ditched us after the fun was over, leaving us to defend ourselves."

I gave a strained laugh, which sounded like more like a cough even to my ears and managed to get out a "I'll miss you, too," before he hugged me tight, lifting me from my feet, leaving me there hugging him as I dangled a few inches off the ground.

"Bye. I'll miss you guys," I whispered again as they turned around and left. They looked back to me and gave me small waves with tears in their eyes.

I stood there for five minutes after they left. Letting it sink in that I'll probably never see them again.

I'll miss Violin's chirpy, cheery self and her stubbornness. I'll miss Leopard's use big of words and his completely evil mind, even eviller than mine. We hadn't even got to go to the date.

And like I said before, we had been friends forever but now, I was leaving them for some stupid, small town in the other side of the freaking country! Not fair! The universe must hate me! My mom and I had been truly happy for once but now, I had nothing! I hate La Push! I don't want to leave!

I went back to my mom's room, feeling like a piece of gum stuck under somebody's shoe.

My eyes caught on the photo framed on the wall beside the bed. I padded over to the photo and took it off of the wall with slight shaky fingers.

It was of us this summer, my mom, Violin, Leopard, and I, the only people I truly cared about in the whole world. We had gone to a water park to cool off when my mom caught a man and asked him to take a photo of the four of us. Violin, Leopard, and I were at the front laughing our heads off. Me in the middle with an arm on both of their shoulders. While those to made peace signs with the spare hand that wasn't wrapped around me. All of our hair were soaking wet and plastered on our faces. My mom was behind us, her hands thrown up in the air, as if to say, "Ta- da!"

This was the most beautiful, most recent and the absolute last photo of all four of us together.

My back slid down the wall as I clutched the photo to my chest.

Memories tried to invade me again and I let them, along with all the tears that they brought.

Last time, Angie. Last tears, last time I'll break down like this. This is the last time anybody will ever see me cry, ever. But this time, this last time, I'll cry my heart out.

Two Worlds, Two Problems, Two People, Two Halves of a Whole

I looked for my seat as after I got on the plane. Not this one, not this one, not this-

Oh, here we go! As I sat down in my seat, I tried not to think, at all! Easier said than done, let me tell you.

Since I can't NOT think, I decided I'll just think about some random, useless stuff. So, I just sat there with my hands on my lap, thinking about chocolate. Ya, chocolate. I don't see what is wrong with chocolate. The yummy, gooey, milky, CHOCOLATEY thing that can melt in your mouth. However, I don't like dark chocolate, milk chocolate is much better. **Aero**, oh my God, is the best kind of chocolate on the planet. All bubbly inside and sending shivers throughout your body when it melts in your mouth. The first time I tried it, was thanks to Violin and Leopard. To say I hated -and still do, though not as much- to try new thinks would be an understatement. I despised trying new things beyond belief.

Violin and Leopard didn't care though; they would either talk me into it or DRAG me into doing new things, both methods have been experimentally proven to work. I thought of all the times they had gotten me to try something new. Trying Aero, petting a cat -WHAT! It has claws- and videotaping me singing didn't require much force but I strongly suspect it was mostly because I didn't exactly know that I was being videotaped while I was running around, singing 'That's What Makes You Beautiful! Oh Oh!" from the top of my lungs.

However, making me wear a bikini to the swimming pool was an ugly scene. Apparently, fifteen years is a little too old to never, ever have worn a bikini. Violin and I actually had a fight over it in the change room; a lot of punches in the gut were involved, as well as hair pulling. Honestly, I was more than a little surprised that both of us got away without a black eye or a broken teeth. Needless to say, Violin won and I was in a two- piece within fifteen minutes. Violin might be chirpy and look innocent but that girl can be damn scary when she wanted to be. And that is not even the best part, note the high use of sarcasm there, do you know what happened when Leopard saw me? He laughed. That freaking douchebag clutched his stomach and laughed! And his laughter, oh god his laughter, you'd think somebody is getting stomped over by a bull. Another kick in the groin may or may not have been involved. Enough said...

Another time was the first time I ate sushi. It was a perfectly normal, lazy Sunday until Violin and Leopard barged in through the door demanding I eat sushi. Leopard had held my hands behind my back and had worn shoes two sizes too big so that he wouldn't feel it when I tried to step on his toes. While I was busy trying to actually step on Leopard's _toes_, Violin, that evil witch, stuffed sushi in my mouth. They chanted their motto to get me to try new things in a singsong voice the whole time, the two of them, "TRY IT! You'll like it! If you don't... nah, you'll like it." I proved them wrong that time. Not a second after I swallowed, the stupid raw fish threatened to come back out. The only thing grosser than eating raw fish is looking at your barfed- up remains of the raw fish. Trust me on that one and do NOT try this at home, if you know what's good for you.

I am NEVER, EVER eating sushi again, and no amount of pleading, threatening or hitting will change my decision, not even puppy dog eyes and I had always been a sucker for those. However, I probably will wear two- pieces to the beaches in La Push, you know, just to remember our epic adventures.

The announcements in the air plane brought me back to attention. I smiled to myself, I was thinking about Violin and Leopard and I hadn't cried! Instead, I was smiling! I jinxed it, oh, I sooo jinxed it.

A tear escaped the corner of my eye and slid down my cheek. But I quickly brushed it off, still smiling.

I now know that I can be happy. I can think about my friends and not cry. I just needed to focus on the positive parts, the past sixteen, almost seventeen, years of our lives. What we did and the experiences we had shared, not the fact that we aren't together now.

However, it is not exactly that I'm gonna forget them, or stop missing them. No, that will never happen. They are a part of me now, and always will be. I just need to cherish the precious memories instead of spending my time moping about how we couldn't have them anymore.

The same goes for my mom. I gotta remember all the hugs and kisses, all the bedtime stories and, heck, even the lectures. We didn't really do much that I regret. My mom and I were really close for a teenager my age and I wouldn't have it any other way; because otherwise, I'd be missing in on so many experiences and adventures together. From Roller Coaster kind of adventures to baking contest kind of adventures, I love every single one of them and will miss them all greatly.

However, I need to lean on the fact that we actually_ got_ to have those adventures. Just like my two best friends, I'll miss my mom more than anything in the world and I can't be expected to stop missing her. She is a part of me now, and always will be.

Now, though, I know that I can stop weeping and be happy even with the memories and therefore, I will be.

My New Personal Goal (MNPG): Be Happy, Cheery and Funny. Just like I was before the accident. Nobody needs to experience my pain too. But do **not** be too happy, though. Bad, bad things happen when I get too happy. I'm not supposed to have too much happiness in my life.

Content with my progress, I laid my head back against the head rest and closed my eyes, waiting for sleep to come and get me.


End file.
